The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
There is a growing application of wireless communication services for mobile platforms, e.g., motor vehicles, to provide features related to navigation and audio/audio-visual media during operation of the mobile platform. Current communications systems typically comprise point-to-point communications, e.g., cellular systems, which typically operate at a low data bandwidth. Other systems comprise XM satellite radio systems, which use geostationary satellites to communicate music, news and audio entertainment to mobile platforms, typically operating at low data bandwidth, with a national distribution.
There may be a need to communicate information between the mobile platform and a stationary system during periods when the mobile platform is deactivated, such as when a vehicle is shutdown at a home base or in a personal garage, or at a commercial dispatch facility. Examples include downloading trip navigation information prior to an upcoming trip, transmitting formatted electronic data in the form of movies and/or music to the vehicle for passenger entertainment during a trip, and transmitting vehicle operating information comprising trip related data (e.g., operating time and miles traveled) and/or diagnostic trouble codes from the vehicle.
A wireless system operates most effectively when it is constantly activated. However, wireless communication consumes electrical energy and can drain a battery. Furthermore, there may be a plethora of remote wireless devices attempting to communicate with the wireless system of the mobile vehicle, requiring the wireless receiver to verify each remote device prior to permitting access to communicate therewith. Therefore, it is preferable to deactivate the wireless receiver when the mobile platform is shut off.
There is a need for a system and method which permits wireless communication to a mobile platform that is shutdown, which addresses the concerns described hereinabove.